This invention relates generally to devices for mounting a terminal housing in an electrical connection enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to mounting brackets for mounting a terminal housing in an underground utility enclosure, such as a splice box, a handhole, or a grade level box enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,374 discloses a terminal housing for buried communications lines having a waterproof housing. In one embodiment, the housing is mounted to the ground with a ground stake. In another embodiment, the housing is mounted to a wall bracket on an underground utility enclosure by a terminal bracket. The terminal bracket can be secured to an upper portion of the wall bracket in a temporary position until installation of the electrical connections are completed, after which the terminal bracket can be moved to a lower position and rigidly affixed in that position.
The patent does not disclose how the terminal bracket is moved from the upper position to the lower position. The commercial product which includes this terminal housing employs a rotating shaft to mount the terminal housing to the underground utility enclosure. The terminal housing is rotated to an upright, vertical position during the installation of the electrical connections. Splines on the shaft allow the terminal housing to be locked in the upright position. Upon completion of the electrical connection installation, the shaft is unlocked and the terminal housing is rotated to a substantially horizontal or inclined position. The shaft does not lock in the inclined position and therefore, the terminal housing rests on the ground surface disposed within the utility enclosure. It is likely that the spline locking mechanism of the shaft would be unable to support the terminal housing and the electrical connections contained therewithin due to the weight of the terminal housing, the cables, and electrical connectors and the moment arm that is formed between the terminal housing and the shaft. Contact between the terminal housing, the ground surface, and ground water results in mechanical and electrical deterioration of the terminal housing. In addition, the spline locking mechanism of the shaft is easily jammed by dirt.